


Welcome Home

by serarious



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serarious/pseuds/serarious
Summary: “I’m home.” He called out, the door shutting behind him. As soon as he stepped forward, Niki finds himself pulled into a tight hug. He whined in response, trying to push away the man in front of him.“Niki-kyun…!” Rinne grinned, pinching his cheeks. Niki let out a whimper, flailing and struggling to be let go while the older man nuzzled him like there is no tomorrow.“Let go, let go, Rinne-kun!”
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this site. Something just happen. Ensemble stars happen I suppose.

“I’m home.” He called out, the door shutting behind him. As soon as he stepped forward, Niki found himself pulled into a tight hug. He whined in response, trying to push the man in front of him away.

“Niki-kyun…!” Rinne grinned, pinching his cheeks. Niki let out a whimper, flailing and struggling to be let go while the older man nuzzled him like there is no tomorrow.

“Let go, let go, Rinne-kun!”

“I miss you…”

Niki blinked; heat crept up on his cheeks. “Do you really miss me or it’s because you want me to cook dinner for you?”

“Aww…” Rinne pouts, finally letting Niki go from his embrace. “You really should have more faith in me, Niki-kyun.” He sounded hurt but Niki knew better. There was no way anything he said could really hurt Rinne. The man is shameless, lingering in his life without any warning whatsoever. “Although, some dinner would be good right now. Niki’s food is always the best after all, gyahaha…!”

“I knew it.” Niki grumbled, narrowing his eyes in a futile attempt to look intimidating. Rinne reached out to pat Niki’s head.

“So, I’m looking forward to our dinner, food slave!”

“If you want me to cook your dinner, you better not call me that Rinne-kun….”

Rinne held out his arms defensively. “Okay, okay, you’re just too cute. I can’t help but tease ya!”

“I don’t appreciate your teasing!” Niki huffed, sidestepping to make his way to the kitchen. Well, there was no harm in making dinner for two. After working all day, Niki was so hungry he could probably eat a horse. He was about to walk towards the kitchen when Rinne grabbed his arm, preventing him from going further.

“What is it, Rinne-kun?”

“Welcome home, Niki-kyun.”

“Huh, isn’t it too late to say that.” Although he didn’t actually hate it. The gesture alone was nice coming from someone like Rinne.

_It sure feels nice…_

He shook the thought off his head, pulling his arm from Rinne’s grasp. “Well, I’ll go and make dinner now. Don’t bother me, Rinne-kun!”

Rinne saluted, leaning over the counter. “Whatever you say, Niki-kyun~”

______________________

“I’m h--..” He felt something stuck in his throat, preventing him from finishing those words. Oh, yeah. Rinne no longer lived here. He placed his bag on the table as he took a seat on the couch. It had been weeks since Rinne left for his hometown without any words. Yet, Niki couldn’t shake off the habit of saying the phrase every time he entered the apartment.

_He’s been gone for weeks now, why are you still doing it?_

Niki didn’t really have an answer for that. Perhaps he was looking forward to someone welcoming him home. Or maybe he missed Rinne.

“No way…” He scoffed. Rinne was like a pest in the first place. He was loud, annoying, and a big nuisance. There was no way Niki could miss him. In fact, it was a blessing to have his apartment all to himself again. There was no one to pester him to make dinner, force him to random cuddling sessions, and make him watch bad movies together.

There was no one with him now.

Why was his chest hurting now? The ache almost suffocated him inside.

_Maybe if he had just told me he was leaving. It won’t hurt this much._

His stomach growled. _It’s time for dinner now._

For once, Niki didn’t really have the appetite for a big dinner.

__________________

It was another week without Rinne. Niki’s eyes were glued to the TV. Another series about idols it seems. He absentmindedly changed the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch like a cooking show or anything that could catch his interest.

_There’s nothing on. More idols stuff as always._

He mused to himself. After a while, he stopped hitting the buttons of the remote, resolving to turn off the TV.

“…Boring.” He sighed, hugging his knees. Lately, he felt empty. His life being mundane and repetitive. Work and eat. That’s all he knew. He ran a hand through his hair.

“I wonder what Rinne-kun is doing right now?”

He never knew what Rinne’s hometown was like. Although he did hear about a volcanic bison when he had eavesdropped on Hiiro and Aira’s conversation the other day.

_Is Rinne-kun fighting a volcanic bison right now? I wonder how one really looks up close… Ah, what if Rinne-kun got in—_

A knock disrupted his train of thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the clock on the wall.

_It’s so late… who is that?_

The knocks were becoming insistent, prompting Niki to stand up in a huff, annoyed. He walked to the door, opening it with a glare.

“Yes, who is i—” He paused, eyes widened. In front of him stood Rinne in all his glory – a stupid grin in his face. 

“I’m home, Niki-kyun~” 

Niki couldn’t help but smile.

“Welcome home, Rinne-kun.”


End file.
